1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image display apparatus, and is directed more particularly to an image display apparatus for use with a color television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, a cathode ray tube is usually employed as an image display apparatus in which the electron beam emitted from a single electron gun is used to scan the entire display plane. According to this prior art display apparatus, a predetermined distance is required for deflecting the electron beam. This distance becomes large with a large display apparatus, resulting in an apparatus with an undesirably large depth. An image display apparatus has been proposed in which a display device is provided for each picture element and each display device is driven in response to the level of a part of the video signal to display an image. In this case, the display device must have about three hundred thousand picture elements with corresponding wirings, producing a very complicated structure.